Secret Friends
by DiAngeloFan7
Summary: My first fanfiction. Sorry it is horrible. I'm more active on Wattpadd (@DiAngeloFan) so follow me there.
1. InTheTrain

Chapter 1

All the first years where waiting on a cabin for Hagrid to arrive. Harry was very exited. Due to it being their first year at Hogwarts they were going there by boat, something he had never done before. (AN: The trip where Hagrid tells Harry he's a wizard doesn't count) And he had his new friend, Ron, at his side. What could go wrong? (I know, dumb question)

"So the rumors are true... Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts", a blonde boy with grey eyes said.There was something in the boy that remind him of Dudley. Harry didn't like that at all.

"Who are you", Harry asked

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy", Ron snigger slightly at the name. The boy seem to notice it too and turn to him, "Think my name is funny? I don't need to ask yours. Red hair, freckles and second-hand robes. You must be a Weasley." He look at Ron with disgust and then turn his attention to Harry, "You see, Potter, in the Wizarding World there are some people you'll... rather not be friends with. I can help telling you who the wrong sort is". He extended his hand, obviously expecting Harry to shake it.

However, Harry didn't do it, "I think I can tell who the wrong sort is by myself", he said coldly

Malfoy seem about to reply when Hagrid came running towards them, "Boys, come on! The boats are about to leave! Let's go!"

They both run quickly to the place where the boats were supposed to be only to find out two left.

Hagrid took one and motioned them to take the other one, which they did reluctantly.

Soon they start they journey to Hogwarts.

Draco's POV

I can't believe Harry didn't shake my hand! Well... I did insult his friend. Maybe if I apologize and tell him why I act like that he would reconsider being my friend.

"Umm...Harry?" Draco said timidly "I'm sorry, I insult your friend. I just get angry when he laughed at my name. My parents will always tell me that the worst three things that someone could be are a Mugg...Mud...Muggleborn, a Blood Traitor (AN: I first write Blond Traitor, lol) and a f-fa... nevermind. I don't agree with them, but I have to keep the facade because I don't want to disappoint them. Really I-" Draco was going to kept rambling but Harry cut him before he could.

"So, what your trying to say is that you aren't really a rich pureblood git who only care about himself?" Draco nodded slowly, unsure of what else to do "But if you're so scare of disappointing your parents, why did you want to be my friend? My mother was a muggleborn and my father was a 'blood traitor' "

Draco answered heartily without any hesitation "My parents don't like you, they always told me you're a spoiled brat. But I never really thought that, call me crazy, but I just knew you weren't the attention seeker they tell me you were. And you showed me that in Madame Malkins and just before, when you refuse to shake my hand. I ask you to be my friend because I've never had one, and I know you care about your friends. So I ask you to forget my error and be my friend. I'll show the real me, the one no one but you have seen." He extended his hand again, praying to God he has made the right decision

Harry POV

I was shocked. I didn't expect him to be so nice. I shake him hand, nonetheless, but then I remember we're supposed to be enemies so I said, "I'll love to be your friend, but this must remain a secret. We're suppose to be enemies. I won't be angry with you if you insult me or my friends. However try not to go to far."

"Okay, I'll." he answered

As we get nearer the castle we started bickering to made it seem as we have done that all the way there.


	2. TheFirstNight

Draco's POV

After dinner, the two met at the Room of Requirement. Draco's father had lectured him about Hogwarts and many of its secrets. Lucius didn't want his son to look dumb if he was going to be the prince of Slytherin. He had only told Harry about the ROR, though.

When he approached the third floor, he noticed the door was there which meant Harry was there already. He entered the room - it was a small room with a king-size bed and a big mirror- and slowly approached Harry who was looking at the mirror with a curious expression his face. He tapped his shoulder, making Harry jump and give a very girly shriek. Draco starts laughing.

"How didn't you see me in the mirror", he asked

"This is not a normal mirror. At least not from where I stand. From everywhere else, you can see your reflection... but from here... well... I don't know..." He looked down to his apparently much-more-interesting shoes

I looked at the mirror more closely and...noticed a strange scripture in it. On the top, it said 'Mirror of Erised'. For Salazar Sake! It's the mirror of Erised. My parent lectured me about it too. He told me it showed the deepest desire of the heart. Suddenly, I felt curiosity rush into me.

"Harry, what do you see?" I asked.

"I see you and me holding hands, my parents behind. What do you see?" He said nonchalantly and I blushed. I expected him to see his parents...but that his deepest desire involved us holding hands... well, that was new.

I, then stand where Harry was and looked at the mirror. "Well... I see you and me... and my parents saying they are proud of me..."

After looking at the mirror for a bit longer, we sat on the bed as it was the only comfortable thing to sit in... not that I cared.

"What do you think the mirror is?" He said. I bit my lip. I wanted to tell him the truth, but it would make things awkward. So I lied, " Don't know", I said while shrugging.

"Hey, why don't we play 20 questions?". Harry agreed.

Third Person's POV

Draco started with a question he had been dying to ask him, "Harry, why did the sorting hat take so much time in sorting you? Did he had another house in mind?"

Harry nervously chuckled, he was scared the answer to the question would offend the now-former Slytherin, "Draco, those are two questions... Nevermind I will answer both. The sorting hat took so long because he wanted me to be in another house... But I plead him not to"

Harry looked away from Draco and took a deep breath, "That house... Was Slytherin"

Draco face fell. Why wouldn't Harry want to be in Slytherin WITH HIM? Was he THAT annoying?

Harry saw this and quickly tried to explain himself, "I didn't want to be in Slytherin, because people would had made fun of me there. I wouldn't have any friends, as you can be seen with me in public due to your father."

Draco sighed, "It's ok. I get it."

"Ok. My turn." Harry said.

By the end of the game they had gotten to know each other better and told the other secrets nobody else knew.

Draco had told Harry that his favorite colour was pink (he was very embarrassed to admit it but harry didn't seen to find it bad) and that he had once sneaked in his mother's room and stole one of her dresses and put make up on (Harry couldn't help but held a snicker when hearing this, but Draco didn't mind as he himself find it very amusing).

Harry had told Draco about his childhood and the times he had produce accidental magic (when he mention the talk he had with a snake, Draco was shocked. He told him that meant he was a parseltongue).

They both left the room of requirements around 10.

"Good night, Harry" Draco said

"Good night, Dray!" Harry shouted before running down the hall, leaving a blushing Draco standing there confused and with a strange feeling in his belly due to the sudden nickname.

Maybe this isn't TOO bad, thought Draco as he made his way to the Slytherin's common room, a big smile on his face.


End file.
